Happy Family
by DechimoChan
Summary: Yaoi. Suzaku/Lelouch. MPreg. "He looked next to Lelouch and his smile widened seeing a child sleeping soundly, giving off soft cooes and light snores in its sleep" R&R


**WARNING!: **This is Yaoi, Mentions of Male Pregnancy. SemeSuzaku. UkeLelouch. Rated T+

Im doing this off a picture I saw a few minutes ago :D It gave me absolute inspiration. Lets sum it up shall we, my darlings~?

The war between Japan and Britannia had never happened. But Britannia was still a huge country With many soldiers, Fighting with other countries.. So Suzaku is a Soldier for this war, Lelouch and He had a child. They had named him Rolo /Yes The child looks exactly like the baby Rolo/.

*holds up a say "Aww" Sign :3*

CROWD: Aww

I know right XD. Well This was in a few weeks Suzaku came back form the war. Lelouch had missed him terribly, so they.. Tried "It" And Lelouch ended up Pregnant.

Cause.. Suzaku.. Preggo? XD As if Lelouch has the balls.. I mean.. *cough..*

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own, Suzaku, or Lelouch. Because if they did They would be Best friends/Lovers. And Shirlly or Euphie wouldn't be in the Series. I can live with Kallen and C.C.

Enjoy~

**Happy Family**

Suzaku sighed softly, taking off his shoes, removing his jacket. He noted that it was dark in the house. The toys for children and cats on the floor. Smiling softly, he bent down and started to pick them up. He placed them in their respectful places, before going to the bedroom and peering inside. He saw a figure on the bed, Possibly sleeping. He walked up to the bed, sitting on the bed.

"Lulu..~ he muttered, his tone, one of Affection and Love. He bent down to kiss the younger Males eyebrow softly. He looked next to Lelouch and his smile widened seeing a child sleeping soundly, giving off soft cooes and light snores in its sleep. "And Rolo..~ He bent down carefully, placing a kiss on his child's Cheek. He felt shuffling under im, he slowly backed up and smiled, as Lelouch's eyes started to flutter.

"Su..Suzaku?" He asked, a bit unsure. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, in a way Suzaku could call cute.

"Im here love.." He said quietly. Lelouch gave a genuine smile and sat up, wrapping his arm Suzaku's neck, tiredly. Suzaku gave a content sigh, wrapping his arms around the Britannian's waist. The younger, smiled contently leaning his head on the Soldier's chest. "Finally.." He mumbled. Suzaku nodded and laid his head on top of Lelouch's.

"Im sorry.." he whispered, inhaling the smell of Lavender off his lover, apologizing for being away so long.

"Its okay" Lelouch muttered, nearly falling asleep.

Suzaku pushed Lelouch onto the bed, kissing his neck, a sign of affection, to which Lelouch purred happily.

"Let me put Rolo in his crib.." Suzaku whispered looking at the baby, next to them, He was sprawled out, as if it was his own bed. Lelouch nodded, agreeing.

The Japanese male, went around the bed. He watched the child momentarily, his and Lelouch's child. He slowly and carefully picked up the boy, and walked out to place Rolo in his own bed, In his own room. He turned on the Monitor just in case the baby would need to be fed during the night, like many other times. He looked into the crib, smiling as Rolo's nose twitched but did not wake, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the Little boys forehead, wishing that he had nice dreams. Then turned off the light to the hall way, walking back in his own room.

He saw Lelouch had laid in his own bed once again, hoping to get warm again, Lelouch hugged a pillow nuzzling it, nearly falling asleep. Suzaku let out a chuckle, he went to the dresser and removed his shirt and pants, putting on a pair of loose sweats to sleep in. Soon after he laid in bed, he looked at Lelouch, who looked at him with wide violet eyes. The eyes Suzaku had fallen in love with. He pulled the pillow from Lelouch and pulled the boy close, nuzzling his nose into his neck. Lelouch's face flared in a blush but he smiled, running his thing fingers through the slightly wavy brown hair.

"How long are you staying?" Came the sudden question, then silence came over the two. Suzaku thought and sighed, his hot breathe giving Lelouch shivers. Lelouch waited for an answer, giving out quiet moans, blushing furiously, feeling and shivering as the licks, bites and kisses scattered his neck, soon feeling breathing near his ear.

"A month or so.." Suzaku didn't say more, He might even get called up, he had been warned but didn't Tell the other, in hopes of not worrying him, knowing he always worried when he was called back in.

"Mmm..~" Lelouch gave out a long drawn moan, feeling Suzaku nip the sensitive skin under his ear. "T-that's nice.." Suzaku agreed, leaning up, smiling happily at him, Lelouch blushed lightly, the pink dusk covering his cheeks.

"I love you.." Suzaku's light words, full of love and compassion. Lelouch couldn't help but give off a small purr.

"I love you too~" Those words, Had always made Suzaku's heart warm..

XDD I know.. Cheesy ending. What else do you want?

R&R ? Sure?

Bye~

And why I switched from Yugioh to Code Geass? Because Lelouch is fucking boss XD A uke Boss~

-Shared account between Me and my friend, Goodbye~


End file.
